The present invention relates to a device for recording weaving faults in fabric being manufactured on weaving machines. The faults are made on a recording card, the mark recorded indicating the reason for the fault, such as stoppage of the machine by the attendant, breakage of warp or weft threads or similar faults.
The correlation between the quality of woven goods and the number of weaving machine stoppages is well known, particularly in those kinds of fabrics in which each stoppage of the machine leaves a visible trace. Similarly, the correlation between the number of weaving machine stoppages for whatever reason and the efficiency of the weaving machine is known. In order to improve quality and efficiency, there is interest in recording and assessing the reasons of weaving machine stoppages. Consequently, in certain weaving mills the weaving faults are recorded in such a manner that they are noted only upon inspection of the machines and the cause for stoppage is eliminated. At that time, a record is made concerning the weaving faults and one copy is left at the weaving machine for use by the foreman and attendants. However, this method is too time consuming and disadvantages for other reasons also. For example, both the foreman and the attendants of the weaving machine get the record too late, that is after considerable production has already been completed.
Devices for recording and assessing faults in which separate weaving machines are centrally controlled are also known. Devices of this type include a recording apparatus for making a record and means for generating a signal for the recording apparatus, the devices being connected to the separate weaving machines and further provided with means which serve for their connection and interruption of activity. With such types of devices, the record is generated centrally either on one card for all machines controlled thereby or by a series of cards, one belonging to each machine. Such devices are very advantageous in connection with the overall assessment of the records by the dispatcher. For the shop crew, that is, the foreman and the attendants of the weaving machine, however, these records are already disadvantageous, since the information is communicated to them, as in the preceding case, too late, that is, after the final processing of the record. Such devices are also disadvantageous since they are very expensive, and require close attendance and maintenance. In addition, expensive devices for assessing the records made are necessary, too. Without the assessing devices, however, the recording devices are not practical. Consequently smaller plants cannot afford them. There is a need, therefore, for a device for recording weaving faults in fabric made on weaving machines that is relatively simple in construction and which provides immediate data to the foreman and operators and which can be further used for additional processing.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a device for recording weaving faults in fabric being manufactured on weaving machines which is of a relatively simple and inexpensive design.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide such a device wherein the recorded data is immediately available to the machine operators and still can be later used for further assessment of the data by a dispatcher or other personnel in another physical location.
It is still another object of the invention to provide such a device in which a recording card is fixed to a drum means having writing means associated therewith and which drum means is linked through a transmission to means on the weaving machine such as the withdrawal cylinder so that the drum and recording card thereon rotate at the same speed as the advancing fabric being manufactured on the weaving machine.
Numerous other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.